


Witches in the forest.

by weirdraccoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Magic, Magic-Users, Teen Charlie, Teen Jo, Vampire Sam, Vampires, Witch Cas, Witch Dean, ex hunter ellen, hunter jody, kind of fluff, magic forest, vampire gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Sam and Gabe arrived at a new town willing to start a new life away from hunters and human-killing vampires. Both of them will find something (someone) they thought lost and even dead. Are the legends actually real?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo This was better in my head.  
> I used Grammarly for checking mistakes and stuff, but I don't really have a beta and is the free one because I can't really afford the premium stuff. However! I had this idea in my mind and decided to write it although is not as good as I needed to do it, mainly because is a one-shot instead of a long- or semi-long - fic (like it should be).  
> Hope you enjoy this :D  
> (Reminder that English is not my first language)

Legends in this town were peaceful and kind of romantic.

Gabriel absolutely loved telling them to his lover from the first time he heard one.

Sam loved the way Gabe’s eyes shined with excitement, so he listened.

Two witches, being in love, ran away together towards the forest with people chasing them, wanting them dead.

According to one version, both witches disappeared into thin air, transforming their energies to live in the nature surrounding and protecting the young of the town.

Another version said that the witches sent a spell to those chasing them, making them forget about any kind of violence and living among them, teaching them to heal and to protect nature, before accepting death, giving their bodies to Earth.

Gabe’s favorite version was the one where the witches were helped by the forest itself, making the people get lost and die without notice from the rest of the town. The witches then stayed there, living in the forest, protecting it, learning from it.

If Sam hadn’t met Gabriel, he would still think that all witches were evil and deserved to be burnt alive. Just like he did when he told his brother to leave… or die.

He was deeply sorry for that.

He knew he got lucky when Gabe found him after his birth-town was destroyed by werewolves.

18 years old Sam was just happy to have some kind of food after a month of wandering the forest alone. He was surprised when his new friend confessed being a vampire, although not as surprised as he was when said friend told him he didn’t kill humans.

Sam learned from a young age that everything non-human was evil and deserved to have a painful and slowly death.

Now he knew humans were scared and terribly wrong.

That was over a century ago.

When Sam turned 20, he told Gabe to convert him. At first, Gabe wasn’t sure because Sam could be a human and have a life if he wanted to, then Sam kissed him and Gabe knew the young human felt the same for him.

So their anniversary was the same day as Sam’s anniversary as a vampire.

Sam had his questions on those legends, of course, and the woman working at the town’s restaurant, Ellen, was tolerant enough to indulge in his questioning. Besides, she had a daughter who loved hearing those stories and never failed to describe her own version on the witches’ looks.

Ellen said no one really knew their gender and Jo said they were like Gabe and Sam, both males. Ellen said the town stopped looking for their deaths when, 3 years after they went to the forest, they saved the town from a dangerous sickness no one could explain. Jo said one of the witches was very sad when it happened, but together saved the town and sworn to learn to control their magic and protect the town and the forest alike.

“Something awful had to have happened to them,” the 13-year old said, “Miss Jody says one of the witches she hunted could change the weather with her emotions.”

“Jody Mills was a hunter?!” Gabriel squeaked.

One of the reasons he took them to live here was the lack of hunters and hatred towards the supernatural. They weren’t yelling their vampire status in the middle of the streets, but they weren’t hiding it either.

“Oh, don’t sweat it, sugar,” Ellen smirked, “I was a hunter once as well, we know you two aren’t exactly humans. However, we are here because we decided to have a normal-ish life.”

Sam noticed how Ellen eyed Jo, nodding in understanding.

“We are not-“ he started, anyway.

“I know,” Ellen smiled, “apparently, living in a town protected by witches means no supernatural harming humans can get in.”

“The forest stops them!” chimed in Jo, smiling happily at the vampires.

Sam and Gabriel left town once a week to hunt animals in the forest. Sam thought it dangerous due to the two witches who probably lived there. Gabe wanted to come across them to meet.

Sam called him a fanboy, Gabe smacked his head.

They noticed something odd about the forest, though.

 The first time they went hunting, it was very hard to find any kind of animal - they only found a dead rabbit. And that first week they had to go a second time in search of blood. That second time, however, the animals were actually going towards them instead of running away.

They had also found some fruit to take back instead of buying it at the market in town.

It was like… magic. Once the forest realized they weren’t there hunting because they wanted to but because they needed to, nature started giving them the animals they could have.

“I wonder what would happen if we started killing more and more,” Gabriel commented one day.

Sam huffed, “we don’t even eat meat out of necessity, Gabe.”

“I’m just wondering,” the other said, “what if this is the kind of magic those witches from the legends use?” he extended his arms at his sides, signaling the forest in general, “this magic is so pure! It’s been a while since I saw something remotely like this.”

“Really?” Sam asked, he had never seen this kind of magic.

“Yeah,” Gabe answered, dreamily, “long time before I found you, I met this family… weird family. They were hunters but his youngest son found magic interestingly easy. He used to say that he would show humanity magic wasn’t something to be afraid of,” he looked down with a sad glint in his eyes and a frown on his face, “Don’t know what happened to him. I left the day his family found his spell books.”

Sam winced inwardly. With any luck, that family would have banned this boy from home, like he did with his brother. He didn’t want to think in the other possible scenario.

“It was not your fault, Gabe,” Sam said when he noticed his lover was still frowning at the ground, deep in thought, “magic isn’t easy to hide.”

“Yeah… right,” Gabe shook his head and looked back up at Sam, “let’s get our food, kiddo.”

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed Gabe’s forehead.

“Not a kiddo,” he mumbled, “I’m almost 134.”

“And I’m still way older than that,” Gabe chuckled, kissing Sam on his lips, “common now, I’m getting hungry,” he said, turning around and walking away from Sam, looking for animals, “and I don’t mean blood-thirsty or sugar-hungry.”

Sam laughed at that and, with a light blush on his cheeks, followed after the older vampire.

They found a deer that night.

“Where did you find this again?” Ellen asked, looking at the meat the vampires were trying to give her.

“Forest,” Gabe answered, “was already dying, we just made it faster and painless.”

“And you’re not keeping it because…”

“We don’t really eat meat,” Sam said, Gabe shot him a hurt look, “at least not me, and Gabe here loves more burgers and pizza and candies. We don’t really need it.”

“Just the blood,” Ellen raised an eyebrow.

“We storage,” Sam nodded, “and we do have some of its meat in our freezer, but it was too much.”

“You do eat meat, don’t you,” Ellen turned to Gabe, “you agree with this?”

Gabe nodded enthusiastically.

“I prefer sweets,” he said, “and as Sam said, we did keep some meat at home.”

Ellen smiled warmly at them then.

“Well, thanks,” she said, “I sure can make good use of it. It’ll be a good change from all that frozen crap they got at the market.”

Sam smiled back while Gabe looked around the place.

“How much will it be, boys?” she asked Sam.

The apparently young man shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Hm. At least let me get you a drink,” Ellen continued, getting glasses and drinks on the counter.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Ellen?” Gabe asked, finally, “where’s Jo? I hadn’t seen her in like… an entire week or so.”

Ellen sighed, placing down her own glass.

“I don’t really know,” she hummed, “she started going into the forest since you started going and coming without troubles. I don’t blame you, though, I knew she’ll be exploring the forest by the time she was a teenager.”

“She turned 14, right?” Sam asked, concerned for their youngest friend.

“That’s right,” Ellen nodded, “she always comes home, though. If for some reason she doesn’t, I certainly hope you’ll help me.”

“Of course we would, Ellen,” Gabe said, winking, “what are friends for?”

Ellen smiled warmly at them, and Sam rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of _“stop flirting, you idiot,”_ with Gabe winking one more at the woman.

They couldn’t have known that help was needed soon after that night.

“Are we sure she went to the forest?” Gabriel asked above the storm that hit the town.

Ellen didn’t answer.

“Yes,” Jody shouted from behind them, a redhead girl beside her, “Charlie says she saw her.”

“I’m sorry!” the girl, Charlie, said, “it was my fault! We fought and she ran and I let her because I was angry at her!” some of the water running down her face wasn’t from the rain, she looked at Ellen, sniffing, “I told her to stop going! I told her she didn’t know what kind of guys they really were but she wouldn’t listen!”

Ellen walked over and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry now, sweetie,” she mumbled, “we’ll find her.” She then looked at Jody, who nodded and turned to the vampires.

“I know you’re not bad-vampires,” she said, “so I’ll just give one warning. Try anything, and I’ll tie you down in the middle of the park for three days before sparing your lives.”

Gabe swallowed hard and nodded with wide eyes. Sam nodded calmly and reassured her they’ll be good and that they just wanted to find Jo.

Five people went into the forest, yelling out Jo’s name and getting damp with the storm.

Charlie was the one finding Jo.

“Jo!” she squealed, running towards the slumped figure under a tree, hugging her and kissing her face, “damn it, Jo, I was so worried! We were so worried!”

Ellen was next to hug both girls and kiss Jo’s forehead.

Jo looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Jody started leading them back to town but they couldn’t find the way back. Sam and Gabe also went different ways looking for it but ended running in circles.

“What’s going on!” Gabe cried, “we’re getting lost like those hunters in one of the witches’ legend’s version!”

Sam looked back at Jo, who was still mumbling apologies to her mother chest.

“Jo,” he called, softly, “you know what’s happening, don’t you?”

The girl started crying again.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, “it’s my fault. They’re angry because of me. I made Dean cry, but I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

Dean.

The simple name gave Sam a slap on the face. Surely this Dean wasn’t the Dean he- this Dean couldn’t possibly be _his_ Dean.

Ellen hugged Jo tighter and Charlie squeezed her hand in one of hers.

“What did you do, baby?” Ellen whispered, “what happened?”

But Jo shook her head and continued crying.

Gabriel was the one to choose a direction and walked, leading the rest of them. After half an hour, they started wondering if Gabe was going somewhere or just walking aimlessly towards their deaths. At least the storm had stopped a few minutes ago.

“Gabe?” Sam called, “Are we going somewhere specifically?”

Gabe shrugged but didn’t talk.

Jo was calmer now and she walked looking at the trees they were passing.

“Wait!” she stopped them suddenly, “it’s back to normal! We can go back home now.”

“What do you mean?” Jody asked.

“The trees. They’re back to normal,” Jo explained, “and the storm stopped, and there are animals again. We’re no longer lost!”

Charlie looked confused at the rest of the group, then at Jo, then at Ellen.

“Why do you say the trees are back to normal?” Ellen asked.

“We were lost because the forest was making us get lost,” Jo explained, “Cas was angry at me and the forest just… changed. All was the same, that’s why it seemed Sam and Gabe ran in circles back there. But now,” she pointed at a tree with weird symbols carved in its wood, “it’s back to normal, this is the way to their house, so we just have to turn around and walk straight until we arrive at the town.”

Jody raised an eyebrow, looking between the human girls and the vampire men.

“I don’t know you guys, we could have died in here, I think it’ll be best if we end these legends.”

“You’re not serious,” Sam said in disbelieve.

“I’m still a hunter,” Jody answered, “they attacked Jo, and got us –four humans- lost. I’ve hunted for less.”

Sam growled low in his throat, and Gabe stepped in between them.

“Jo said she made them angry,” he commented, “if we let them alone, they’ll let us alone.”

“You two are vampires,” Jody snarled, “I can’t trust you either, even if I want to, I can’t.”

“Yeah, we get it,” Sam growled, “humans live on stereotypes and paranoia. Maybe that’s why they’re the only creature in no danger of being extinct.”

Jody glared at the tall vampire and took out a silver dagger from her jacket.

“Enough!”

Charlie squealed behind the trio, Jo standing in front of her and her mother, looking past them towards the origin of the voice.

Jody turned to face a young dark haired man with blue eyes sparkling with energy, frowning at her.

“Cas,” Jo said from her place, “Cas, I’m sorry.”

The man, or Cas, looked at her and the frown disappeared from his face.

“No, Jo, I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he said, and Jo ran to hug him. “I let my emotions control my magic. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Jo shook her head in the man’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I was mean to Dean because he was there in the moment,” the girl said, “he was there and I was angry and- I also let my emotions control me, I’m sorry.”

Cas chuckled and smiled down at the girl.

“If you want to apologize, you should apologize to him.”

Jo nodded and sniffed, turning and running back towards Charlie and her mother, but passing them and crashing against another man standing behind the group.

“Dean, I’m sorry!”

Dean, a dirty blond man with green eyes also sparkling with energy –although not as much as Cas’ blue ones-, hugged Jo back and reassured her he was fine and she was forgiven.

“Who are you and what are you doing in the forest with that?” Cas asked, getting the rest of the group’s attention. He was looking at Jody and glaring at the dagger in her hand.

“We-“ Sam started, while Gabe was gaping at the witch in front of them like the fanboy he was.

No one noticed the glint of recognition in his eyes.

“I know you come here looking for food,” Cas interrupted, “more specifically, blood. Hunters- human hunters are not the same.”

Jody glared at the witch. Ellen glanced one last time at her daughter, who was still hugging the other witch, and walked to stand beside the other woman.

“We were looking for my daughter,” she explained, “but then we got lost.”

“Lies of omissions are still lies,” Cas said, lightning crossing the sky above them, “we heard when she said she’ll hunt us. And if we hadn’t, you’ll be back to being lost again anyway.”

“The forest,” Jo said, coming towards them, “the forest is their friend.”

Sam looked at Dean and found recognition in those green eyes.

Gods… What was the chance?

Dean nodded once and walked around them to stand beside Cas.

“At least we know what version is real,” Charlie muttered.

Gabe nodded in agreement, still watching Cas as if he were a ghost.

“Yes, Gabe is me, stop thinking so hard, you’re giving me a headache,” Cas snarled, glaring at the older vampire.

Gabe grinned happily before looking down sadly at his feet.

“Cas… I know I left but you gotta know I’m real sorry.”

“I don’t blame you,” Cas shrugged, “they were going to find my books at some point.”

“I didn’t even know if you were alive,” Gabe muttered.

“Don’t worry about it, Gabriel. They thought you were the one using them at first, that’s why I could escape.” Cas explained.

“Oh Cassie,” Gabe cried, walking towards the witch and hugging him, “Castiel, you’re okay. Alive and powerful! Look at you. You even got a ken doll.”

Cas rolled his eyes and hugged back.

Jody huffed, tucking her dagger in the jacket again.

“Jo knows you, Gabe knows you,” she said, “Ellen trusts Gabe and Jo, obviously, anyone want to add up to that?”

Sam nodded and ran to hug Dean, hoping that his brother won’t neglect him after what he did.

“Hi, Dean,” he sighed in relief when Dean hugged back just as tightly, “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Really?” Jody exclaimed. Ellen chuckled and Charlie and Jo smiled.

“I heard some vampires attacked the camp,” muttered Dean, “I thought you were dead.”

Sam shook his head.

“I survived,” he explained, “Gabe found me. He’s a good guy.”

Dean huffed.

“Cas found me,” he also explained, “and taught me most of what I know now. Not a noob anymore.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Sam smiled, but then it turned a little sad, “I’m really sorry, Dean-“

“Forget it, Sam,” Dean said, letting go of the hug and taking Cas’ hand in his, “it was like a century and a half ago, it’s all forgotten.”

“And forgiven?” Gabe chimed in, still at Cas’ side, looking with childish curiosity at the brother.

Cas hit him in the head.

“Yeah, that too,” Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas had talked about the vampire in some occasions. He really was an idiot.

“This was sweet and nice, but we gotta go,” said Jody, from behind Sam.

“We’ll go back later,” Sam said, smiling at his thought-to-be-dead brother.

“All right,” Ellen nodded, “come see me when you come back, I want to ask some things.”

Jo ran to Cas and Dean and hugged them goodbye before following her mother.

Charlie nodded at them and followed Jo.

Jody looked at them, took out his dagger, throwing it to the dirt before following the others out of the forest.

Cas frowned at the dagger, and the dirt started covering it much faster than normal until a slight layer of grass took it place.

“So, we have a lot to catch up, huh?” Gabe smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas and Dean’s intertwined hands.

“And I got a big brother talk to give you,” Dean nodded.

Sam and Cas rolled their eyes, Sam grabbing Gabe’s hand while Cas showed them the way to their cabin.

Dean and Gabe continued rambling against each other, not noticing the amused expressions on the others’ faces.

Sam couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was of Gabe finding him.

And how lucky he was of finding his brother.

He will never let go again.

They had a long life to tease each other after all.

 


End file.
